Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-7(-n-4)+8(6+4n)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-7(}\gray{-n-4}{)} + 8(6+4n) $ $ {7n+28} + 8(6+4n) $ Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ 7n+28 + {8(}\gray{6+4n}{)} $ $ 7n+28 + {48+32n} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {7n + 32n} + {28 + 48}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {39n} + {28 + 48}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {39n} + {76}$ The simplified expression is $39n+76$